


Wake Me Up

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Romance, Smut, injury to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	Wake Me Up

It had been three hours since the steam had stopped rising through the cheap plastic lid of the coffee cup, and Sam hadn’t even glanced at it. He could feel the stretch of his tired skin under his eyes; no doubt the bags would rival a panda at this point. But he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t close his eyes until she opened hers.

_ “Sam, have you seen my white sweater?” _

_ He smiled, shaking his head as she bounced into the room, her hair still wet from her shower. She smelled of coconut and pomegranate, and Sam couldn’t help himself, reaching out to clasp her waist with his big hands, dragging her against him. _

_ “Hey,” she giggled, leaning back in his hold as he swept in for a deep kiss that left her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. “I’m gonna be late.” _

_ “I know,” he murmured, his smile still firmly fixed in place. “Just had to kiss you.” _

_ She slapped his chest lightly, before grasping his hands with her smaller ones, peeling his fingers away. “Plenty of time for that later,” she promised, winking at him. “But I have to go.” _

Sam sniffed, looking down at the fragile fingers he held. He was being careful of the intravenous needles in her skin, the tubes that snaked up her arm to disappear until the awful blue hospital gown she was wearing. Her fingers hadn’t twitched in too many days.

“I found your sweater,” he whispered. “It was in the back of my truck. I think it got thrown back there after the game, when we…” He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain of their final moments together replayed like an old movie in his head.

_ She was shivering, but not from the cold. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders as she straddled his lap, keeping a steady rhythm against his body. Sam groaned as she flexed her pussy around him, holding him in place. _

_ “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, reaching up to pull her mouth against his. She thrust her tongue between his lips instantly, like she couldn’t get enough of him. Every little mewl she gave, every whimper and moan was the best thing he’d heard over and over again. “Come for me, baby -” he urged, running his hands down her body to settle on her thighs. _

_ “Sam, I’m close,” she panted, letting her head roll back, her hair dangling down to tease her bare back. “Harder.” _

_ He obliged, using the seat underneath him for leverage, thrusting up into her with as much force as he could. His reward was a breathy cry, and he grunted as she pulsed around him, drenching his cock with her spendings. _

The machine beeped beside her, alerting him to her constant heartbeat - but she was only breathing because of the tube in her throat. Half her head was covered by gauze, and her beautiful face was marred by cuts and slashes where she’d gone through the windshield.

“This is what I get for thinking we could have a normal life,” Sam whispered, dropping his forehead to rest against the bed.

He’d tried so hard to keep her safe. Never betraying her location, covering his tracks when he went to see her. Love, for him, had been a distant memory until he’d met her on a routine case that had turned out to be nothing. Almost immediately, she’d captured his attention, and even if Dean hadn’t egged him on, he still would have asked for her number.

Everything about her was mesmerizing. She was intelligent, beautiful, funny, caring - Sam was lost in her from the word go. For two years, he’d kept her safe, even though she knew all about his life. 

He’d never thought he’d want to marry someone again, but he’d wanted to marry her. The box that had been in his pocket for a month felt heavier by the day, even more so since he’d gotten that phone call.

“I should have made you late,” he whispered, feeling tears escape his eyes. He didn’t think he’d had any left.

_ “Mr. Winchester?” _

_ Sam frowned as he answered the unknown number. Being a hunter, he wouldn’t ignore the call, not when it was someone who could need help. “Yeah?” _

_ “There’s been an accident. You were listed as the emergency contact for Y/F/N Y/L/N.” _

_ He’d only ever felt this sick to his stomach once, and it had been when Dean was taken by the hellhounds. It was a struggle not to drop the phone, to collapse, to stop breathing because the words that the nurse was speaking were making his whole world break down around him. _

_ Eventually, Dean took the phone, rattling off the details. Sam didn’t even coherently acknowledge his brother bundling him into the car and driving him to the hospital. _

“All this time, I was scared about bringing you into this.” He spoke quietly, his words muffled by his head buried in the sheets next to her still body. The monitor carried on beeping steadily, and the ventilator kept pumping, keeping her alive. “I was gonna ask you to move in with me, to, to the bunker. I was so scared that you’d say no, that you didn’t want to be in my life.” Sam sighed, wiping at his eyes as he raised his head to look at you again. “I need you to wake up, baby. I need you to be here with me, because I don’t… I don’t think I can do this without you anymore.”

A knock at the door made him turn his head, and he saw Dean through the glass, his grim face waiting for permission to enter. Sam gave him a brief nod before looking back to the bed, wiping his eyes again.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean greeted, slipping inside and offering Sam a fresh coffee to replace the stone cold one on the bedside table. “Any change?”

All Sam could do was shake his head. Saying it out loud might mean she wouldn’t get better and he couldn’t take that risk.

“It’s only been a few hours. They said she was doing better last night, right?”

“T-the swelling had gone down in her brain,” Sam rasped. “But…” He trailed off, keeping his eyes fixed on her face. Her lips were so pale, like she was fading in front of him.  _ Don’t think like that _ . It was amazing how his inner voice sounded so much like her.

“Can’t lose hope, Sammy,” Dean replied, quietly, taking the seat next to his little brother. “She’s a fighter. And she’s crazy as hell, she wouldn’t leave you. I mean, who else is gonna put up with your snoring.”

He knew Dean was trying to make a joke, trying to give him hope, but Sam felt empty. Even grief and anger had abandoned him in this moment. He couldn’t summon the energy to be angry at the drunk driver who’d run her car off the road into a ditch.

“She’s gonna be fine.” Dean kept talking and Sam was torn between letting him continue, and telling him to shut up, that he didn’t need his useless platitudes. But this was what Dean always did for him; aside from her, his brother was the only thing he had in his life. “You could use some sleep, Sam.”

“Don’t wanna sleep,” he retorted, not moving. “Not sleeping until she wakes up.”

“You’re no good to her run down like this.”

_ “You’re no good to me dead Winchester,” her giggling voice came across the line clearly, and Sam couldn’t help the smile on his lips. “You be careful out there, and call me when it’s done, yeah? Wanna know when my man is gonna be here.” _

_ “I’ll call you. Always do.” _

_ “I know. I love you, Sam.” _

_ He turned on his side in the lumpy motel bed, sighing into the phone. “I love you too. More than you know.” _

_ “Then come home safe.” _

_ Dean yelled at him, and he sighed, still smiling. “I gotta go, baby.” Sam wished he could see her face. “I’ll talk to you soon.” _

“Sam -”

“I’m not sleeping.” Sam ground his teeth together, not looking at Dean. “Not until -”

“Yeah, I get it,” Dean growled, shaking his head, standing to place the fresh coffee next to the cold one. “You’re stubborn. Almost as stubborn as her.” He sat back down, and both of them sat in silence for a few more moments. “You never asked her, did you?” Sam shook his head, feeling fresh tears in his eyes. “You’ve been avoiding it for months.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam grumbled, and Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I just… I just want her to wake up.”

The other Winchester watched his brother, taking in the way his hair fell flat and greasy, the shadows under his eyes and the two days worth of stubble on his cheeks. Sam was a wreck, and he was only making things worse by not resting, but insisting on his constant vigil over her.

Dean knew she’d wake up.

She had to.

Otherwise, he knew he’d lose his brother too.

“I’m gonna get some food. You hungry?” he asked, already knowing the answer, feeling more than a little frustrated when Sam shook his head without taking his eyes off of the woman in the bed. Dean didn’t speak again, turning and leaving, stopping in the corridor to swallow down the need to scream at his brother’s attitude.

_ “He loves you,” he said, watching as she flipped the burgers over on the grill. It was a rare weekend with no hunts to do, and Y/N had insisted on making the most of the nice summer weather. Beers, burgers and relaxation.  _

_ She smiled brightly, looking up at him with those bright eyes Sam was practically composing sonnets about, and Dean knew exactly why his brother had fallen so hard in such a short time. “I know,” she replied, glancing over his shoulder at where Sam was talking to one of her neighbors. “I love him too.” _

_ “That’s good,” Dean exhaled, nodding with a grin. “I mean, cos otherwise, I’d have to kill you, you know.” _

_ The laugh she gave was light and airy, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh with her. “You could try,” she teased, returning her attention to the burgers.  _

_ “He’s gonna ask you to marry him, you know that, right?” She blinked, her head snapping round, and Dean chuckled. “You guys have been doing this thing for a year. I know it’s not exactly long distance, but… he’s ready for it. Hell, he’s more than ready. He loves you. You love him.” _

_ “Is he really? Gonna ask, I mean?” she whispered, her lips twitching with a faint smile. Dean nodded, and the smile blossomed across her cheeks. “Wow. Well, if it’s any relief, I’ll definitely say yes. I just didn’t think… you know, with what you guys do,” she lowered her voice, “he’s always saying he doesn’t want to put me in danger.” _

_ Dean waved a hand dismissively. “Sweetheart, I feel bad for any monster that tries to pick a fight with you.” _

“I know he told you,” Sam whispered, clutching her hand in his fingers. “He’s not very good at keeping secrets. And I need you to wake up, so I can tell you that.” He squeezed lightly, hoping for any reaction, but there was none. Leaning his head back down on the bed, he let his eyes close as tears leaked out, catching on his lashes before descending down over his cheeks.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep. But the human body could only take so much, and though Winchesters were built to more hardy specifics than most people, he couldn’t hold off the need for rest.

Dean found him, a few moments later, slumped over the bed. He didn’t move him, but draped his jacket over his little brother’s shoulders, before leaving the room again.

_ “So, tell me about yourself, Sam Winchester,” she murmured, resting her hand over his bare chest. First date etiquette had gone out the window when it became clear they had a significant attraction to each other, and Y/N hadn’t even hesitated to drag him through the front door of her apartment. _

_ Sam hadn’t felt a connection to anyone like the one he felt to her. She was so responsive and beautiful, eager to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. _

_ And that was why he wouldn’t lie to her. _

_ “I’m a hunter,” he blurted out, turning onto his side. Her brow dipped into a frown, and he sighed, shaking his head. “It’s gonna sound crazy, honestly, but I hunt monsters. Demons, angels…” _

_ Her lips twitched, and she pulled back a little way. “You’re joking, right?” Sam didn’t answer, keeping his eyes locked on her. “Wow. So either you’re not joking, or you’re completely nuts. Which would be a shame, because you’re  _ really _ good in bed.” _

_ He couldn’t help but grin at that. “I’m not crazy, I promise. But I can’t… I don’t wanna lie to you. Or feed you the old “FBI” line.” _

_ “Why’s that?” she whispered, drawing closer to him again, and Sam felt his cock swell with renewed interest. _

_ “Because you’re amazing. And beautiful. Smart. Funny,” he listed, smiling as he kissed her again. “And I want to see you again…” _

_ “Hmm, well you still might be crazy.” The words were muttered against his lips. “So maybe you should convince me with some more of that amazing sex, you know, show me it’s worth the risk?” _

_ Sam made a growling noise in his throat, rolling her over onto her back, spreading her legs with his knees. She was still slick from their last go round, so it was easy for him to slide home, his cock throbbing inside her as he settled between her thighs. _

_ Y/N cried out, arching her back, before raising her legs to hook them around his waist. It was clear she was trying to say something, but her mind wasn’t quite making coherent sentences as he started to roll his hips against her. _

_ “What was that?” he teased, and she groaned, dragging her nails over his shoulders. “I didn’t quite catch it.” _

_ “I said,” she panted, teeth scraping against her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate. “I don’t think I care if you  _ are _ crazy.” _

Her fingers moved. Slowly, they curled inwards, around the hand that held them. It was a stiff movement, from the injuries, the drugs and the lack of movement for so long. But it was movement, nonetheless.

Sam opened his eyes, realising he’d fallen asleep and cursing himself. He sat up, suddenly seeing her fingers around his, tighter than they had been before. Daring himself to do it, he trailed his eyes up to her face, holding his breath for fear of what he might see.

Her eyes were open, bright and staring directly at him. There was wetness on her cheeks, and her lips were turned upwards in a faint smile.

“You’re awake,” he said, voice full of amazement and wonder. He reached over without looking, slamming his flat palm onto the call button. Y/N moved, trying to speak around the tube in her throat. “No, no, don’t do that, baby. They need to come and take it out, okay?” She nodded, more tears spilling down her cheeks. Sam felt hope and relief swell in his chest, and he stood, leaning over her but not releasing her hand. He vaguely registered the door opening, and someone coming in, but he didn’t want to take his eyes off her in case this was all a dream.

“I have something to ask you when you can talk,” he said, the words rushing out of him. She nodded again, and Sam scowled as the nurses and doctors pushed him back, ushering him out of the room. He didn’t want to leave, but they insisted, shutting the door in his face.

It seemed like hours before they let him back in. Dean came back, overjoyed to hear that Y/N had awoken, and they waited together, both anxious for the doctors to tell them good news.

When they finally opened the door again, Y/N was sat up, the tube helping her breathe gone, and a genuine smile on her face. Sam couldn’t hold back, and he crossed the room in two wide strides, embracing her tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

“You’re awake,” he choked out, feeling like he was going to cry again.

“You really think it’d take something like a little car accident to put me down?” she joked, and Sam pulled back, kissing her lips, ignoring the faint taste of copper on her skin. “And Sam, I know what you wanna ask.” He blinked at her, and she smiled again. “Yes, Sam.”

Dean pumped the air with his fist as Sam broke out into a grin wider than any she’d ever seen. He scrambled in his pocket, pulling out the little blue box, presenting her with the small diamond ring he’d been carting around for nearly twelve months.

*****

His eyes opened, and he sucked in a breath, seeing that she was still asleep, and he groaned at the ache in his back. Stretching, he sat up straight, scrubbing a hand over his face, wondering how he’d gotten so wrecked.

There was a tiny knee in his back, and he glanced to his left, seeing Bobby curled on his side in the bed, his thumb in his mouth and his cuddly dog in his little arm. His knee was placed against Sam’s spine, applying just enough pressure to leave a lasting impression.

Y/N turned and stretched, pulling the covers a little, revealing Mary-Ann on her side, the other twin almost mirroring her brother’s position. Sam chuckled.

It felt like he never got enough sleep these days.

“Did I wake you?” Y/N asked, letting her eyes flutter open.

Sam shook his head, bending to kiss her. “No. And even if you did, I love you when you wake me up.”

 


End file.
